Smallest of Irk
by xXyumpancakesXx
Summary: Zim's final moments as hes deactivated. Character death.


_**This didn't turn out quite how I wanted it but I hope its still nice an angsty for you. ^.^ I tried my best. Now I came up with this story from one of my reviewers on my questionaire. If you are reading I want to say thank you! :D You should know who you are, and if you don't then you don't realize your amazingness. Anyways hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Deep down in the bowels of Judgementia, where they deactivate the Irkens who have done wrong to the society of the Irken Empire, under the surface, there is a dark cell where they keep the most foul Irkens for torture until they are too weak for any further enjoyment to the Tallest and are finally deactivated.<p>

Down here, trapped in a cell of his own, is the ex-invader Zim.

One day, while he was still on Earth, he finally defeated his rival and destroyed the Earth. Oh, how he enjoyed the cries of the pitiful humans begging for mercy and begging for a hero who would never come.

When the planet was reduced to nothing but rubble, and not a single living creature exsisted on the Earth, Zim left, back to Irk to receive what he thought would be the praises from his Tallest.

However, when he got there, he found that his Tallest did not want him to return. That they did not like him at all. He learned how much laughter was done behind his back when the screens were cut.

He learned the truth of it all.

The Tallest threw him in the darkest, dankest cell below Judgementia, and held him down here for almost a year now, coming in every so often and reminding him of his failure. They snickered and teased him, and for the first few months Zim lashed out and yelled, warning how they would all suffer one day. They locked him in chains against the wall, his arms grew weary quickly. Everyday the Tallest made the guards beat him and spit on him. It was amusing to see the lowest rank, in all his ego, be shoved down.

In the hallways of the cells, footsteps could be heard of a guard coming.

_Step... Step... Step..._

Each prisoner in their cell lifted their head up using all the strength they had to see. They knew that today another Irken would be deactivated for his crimes.

_Step... Step... Step..._

The guard stopped at Zim's cell.

"Exile Zim, you are ready to be Judged," the guard said, pressing his three-clawed hand on the pad, making the cell door swish open. Zim lifted his head up as the large guard walked into the cell. He unlocked the chains around the small Irken's wrists, but replaced them with a forcefield chain. Any force of movement and you're shocked.

The guard tugged on Zim harshly, telling him to start walking. Zim obeyed in silence and followed the guard out of the cell and towards the judgement room.

Once there, wires snaked down from the ceiling and connected to his PAK. He stood in the middle of the room, all around him a large audience of citizens sat to witness the gruesome sight that was to come. In front of him stood, instead of the Control Brains, Tallest Red and Purple. They didn't need the Control Brains for _this_ deactivation.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Defective Zim. Still as short as ever, I see," Red snickered as he and his co-leader approached the small Irken. He observed Zim's features and felt satisfied with the punishment they had given him throughout the months.

Zim's old invader uniform was torn around the side of his torso, revealing his side which was caked in dark green bruises. His uniform was also caked with both dry and fresh blood from his arm which had a gaping hole in it from a week ago when the guard stabbed it with his sword.

He had claw mark scars on his eyes from trying to claw them out when he first learned the sad truth of being a worthless defective, hated by the universe and banished by his people. His right antenna was bent and the tip was cut off, leaving half of his senses gone. His eyes were bloodshot from trying to stand the pain, and if you looked at his back you'd see whip marks and scars of cuts from a cracking whip.

"What a pathetic disgrace this Empire has ever known," Red smirked and flicked Zim's damaged antenna. Zim immediately swatted the other's hand away and glared up at his leader with hate-filled eyes.

"Prepare the deactivation," Red's lips curled into an amused smirk. Zim clenched his jaw tight.

Purple sat in a chair behind him, a sick smile on his face of knowing the long-hated being of Irk was about to die.

The wires connecting Zim's PAK activated and quickly sucked all of Zim's memories and personality out of his PAK all in a moment.

He only had a few minutes left of living now remaining. It would have been ten, but the Irken was so weak and damaged, that his life was cut even shorter.

The crowd cheered as Zim dropped to his knees, clutching where his Irken heart was in pain. He could feel it slowing its beats inside him. He was quickly slipping out of exsistence. He tried to hold in his screams, but it was useless when pain was surging through your body.

The Tallest then began to laugh and wait for Zim to die.

Suddenly, something caught the corner of Red's eye. He picked it up and cocked his head, an idea forming. It was a large copper circle, fastened into the shape of a ring. It was dented and ugly. He smiled and placed it around Zim's head, the copper hugging his head in a perfect fit just like a crown.

Red looked up to the audience. "Behold! Zim is now declared as the Almighty Smallest of Irk!" he announced.

The crowd cheered loudly with mockery.

Zim gritted his teeth and glowered at them all. To be a Tallest was a great honor, but this? This made him shatter all over again. He watched their laughing faces but he still didn't want to believe that he was the smallest. That he was beyond the outcast system. That he was a _defect_.

All his life he had been the smallest, and for once-just once-he wanted to be taller and rule them all. It was a dream. A dream he knew would never come true.

Purple laughed and mockingly bowed in front of Zim. "All hail the Smallest!" He cried.

The crowd of Irkens laughed along to the joke. The cruel, sick, joke.

Zim clenched his fists so tightly that his claws dug deep into his palms, drawing blood. He couldn't take it any longer. "Stop it!" he yelled- no, pleaded.

"What's wrong, Zim? Not liking the glory?" Red sneered.

Zim let out a low growl and with all his rage, not to mention the last of his strength, tackled his leader to the ground. He ignored the shocks that the forcefield gave him. Compared to the beating he had gotten for the past year, this was _nothing_.

Red fell to the ground and screamed as Zim clawed his face.

Purple suddenly panicked and quickly called for the guards.

The guards came and jabbed Zim's leg with a sword and quickly grabbed their Tallest away from harm. Red's face had deep crimson lines showing the scratches of Zim's , meanwhile, fell to the ground in pain with green blood pooring out of his leg from the jab.

Zim stared at the audience who found enjoyment in seeing his last breaths get taken away from him. He wanted to break through the forcefield chains that squeezed his wrists, and strangle each of them one by one.

Zim's eyes began to feel heavy and he started to cough up blood. Time was running out. His time.

10...

9...

8...

"I...will...not...be...the...smallest..." the small invader coughed. Blood splattered the ground and he completely collapsed on the floor. His lip began to quiver and he began to whimper in pain. His sides felt like they were about to rip in half before his very eyes.

"Defect," Red scowled in disgust.

3...

2...

1...

Zim closed his eyes and took his final breath. His heart pumped it's final beat.

_And the smallest of Irk was gone._


End file.
